Remembering You
by tequilaandanime
Summary: Natsume wakes up after Hotaru gave her life for his, and Mikan is no where in sight? She was still sent away, but not by the Academy's choice. Turns out our Alice friends have enemies, everywhere. As they both start to grow up and Mikan starts questioning about her past, how long will destiny keep them apart? Or does their fate still have more obstacles for them. (Updated weekly)
1. A Rude Awakening

**[A/N: Please bare with me, this is my first ever fanfic. It's understandable if you don't like it! But I would appreciate feed back. Also the first few chapters are about when Natsume wakes up, and can not find his Mikan anywhere! Ahh it's so sad.. jk But I wanted to do a story about when he did wake up.. I mean of course we knew he was sad and what not, but I mean like.. Yeah anyways Enjoy?]**

* * *

In the middle of a quiet hospital room, stood two people hovering over a young boys body strapped to a hosptal bed.

"He's stabalized, it was hard to tell at first, but he'll live." A nurse said to a blonde man standing at the food of the bed.

"As long as Natsume-kun is alive! It's too bad though, poor kid. I wonder what he will think when he finds out what we did? As long as he comes to understand that it was for their own good." The blonde man said as he studied the young boy.

"Narumi! We have a problem, they're here already.." Shouted another man who happened to be out of breathe just when he reached the door.

"Ahh! Already? My, oh my! If only I could use my Alice for times like this, to see my poor kawaii students go through so much.. I just can't bare it!" Narumi-sensei said as he put his head on the mans shoulder.  
"Get your damn head off my shoulder before I-" The man was interrupted

"Ahh, Misaki-kun! Everything will go according to plan!" Narumi said as he planted a kiss on Misaki-sensei's cheek, leaving the man pheromoned, taking this chance he ran off.

"Un.." Was all that came out of the unconscious boy.

Astonished the nurse called a near-by doctor.

"Mik-an" The boy whispered again as his eyes slowly began to open.

Doctors came swarming in ready to investigate the boy.

"Natsume Hyuuga, can you hear me?" One of the doctors said.  
"Give him some space, he's just waking up damn you!" Misaki-sensei was trying to cramp up to see the young boy.  
"We need you to give the doctors their space, please follow me" The nurse grabbed Misaki-sensei as they fled the scene.

* * *

"Ahh, Narumi so glad for you to join us." A cold empty voice said at the end of a table.

"Well, I had to see something for myself." A straight-faced Narumi replied, as he joined the table.

"I am only here for a minute and to ask you personally.." The man in a coal black suit said as he stood up and shifted his collar.

"It's done already, she is gone.. She will no longer be a _problem_ for you guys"  
Narumi emphasized problem.

"Great, than I am no longer needed here.. Things will remain as they are, I will take care of everything else." The man said again as he walked towards the door.

"Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Koshimoto" Narumi said as bowed graciously.

"And Narumi.. Don't think we won't be watching. We got eyes & ears _everywhere_." The man said his final words as he left the room.

* * *

"WHAT?" Natsume exclaimed, as he sat up on his bed.

"Honestly boy," Narumi said as he sat on a chair next to Natsume's bed as he continued "The Imai siblings gave their life for you, that is why you are able to sit where you are sitting and breathe the air that you are breathing. It saddens me, but we have the government on our back, questioning us if this Academy is starting to rebel against the _real_ authorities"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I don't care. I just want her where she's supposed to be! And that's where you're damn sitting." Guilt was consuming Natsume, so was frustration.

The angry and confused boy felt a sharp slap.

"Did you just hear me? The Imai siblings aren't here. A lot has happened, and we don't know why, but for some reason she decided your life was more important than hers.. And her brother had to be dragged into it as well.. Don't act so mighty, when you should be worried about how you're going to face Mikan and tell her exact" Narumi stopped, now he was the guilty one. He had just shared what they did to Mikan's memories, erased every thing containing the Academy, her alice, her friends, and most of all her Natsume.

A sharp pain shot through his heart like a bullet. Feeling numb, Natsume layed back down on the bed.

Narumi, knowing he had said too much, did nothing but retreat from the room.

_"I wonder what she's doing, right this minute? And what the hell was that baka Imai thnking? Leaving me to face Mikan alone.. hmph.." _Natsume closed his eyes.

"Mikan." Was all he whispered as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Natsume was able to leave the hopsital, feeling melancholy, he sat on a bench.

"Natsume!" A familiar voice said as he ran up to the raven-haired boy.

"Ruka..." Natsume replied with a soft voice, as he looked into his friends eyes.

"I can't believe you decided to leave your room. I wanted to come welcome you back, but wasn't sure if you wanted guests." The animal-loving boy said as he sat beside his bestfriend.

"I only wanted to look at this place again, see if-"

"I know, I can't believe it still either. The whole class won't shut up about it. It's best if you stay away for awhile" Ruka said as he stood up "Sakura-san is still, the whole talk of the school."

Ruka, very concerned, glanced at Natsume.

"Baka," He started as he stood up and patted the boys head, "I'll be fine." He finished as he started to walk away

"No you won't. None of us will.. Their are rumor's going around.." Ruka said as he walked up to pace with Natsume

"Who cares about rumors any ways. I don't believe anything for a second. Narumi and this whole school are just trying to keep us apart.. I don't think any of what he said is true!" Natsume begain to sway over from exhaustion.

"Natsume, please don't over do it." Ruka said as he was trying to calm his best friend down.

"Shut up, leave me alone." An embarrassed Natsume said as he got up again with all his strength.

"What will Aoi-chan think if she sees you like this?"

"Aoi isn't here, and neither is Mikan!.. It's all this damn Academy's fault!" Was all Ruka could make out when the angry and confused boy said as he ran away.

Not thinking twice that this would be their last encounter for a couple years, Ruka shook it off and walked away.

* * *

**[a/n: So what'd ya think about the first chapter? I'm very busy and don't have much time to update every day! But I will try my best ^_^]**


	2. First Day

**[A/N: Sorry, For not updating sooner than I had hoped.. But take a read, and tell me what you think! Any feedback is good feedback! But if you don't like it, please don't take the time to hate .. It is my first fanfic like ever.. A little hypocritcal I know but anyways read-on heehehe]**

* * *

_**School Days**_

A beautiful ray of light beamed through thin beige curtains. Taking claim of a new day for a very sleepy girl with brunette hair. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, the tired girl slowly rose from her slumber.

"Get up you lazy kid! You are not missing school" An old man was baning on her door

"I'm up! Ji-chan" The girl got up and started rushing around to get ready for a new day.

"Sakura Mikan. If you aren't downstairs eating breakfast in 10 minutes I'll get Bear to come here and wake you up himself." The man yelled as he walked away from the door.

_Mikan knew that Bear was no stuffed teddy bear, after all she came home one day and seen him sweeping the floor. However that didn't change the fact that she cherished him deeply, she doesn't quite remember him or how he got there in the first place, but she could feel it in her heart that he was a treasured friend. He often chased her around when she was being lazy and stubborn, but comforted her whenever she was down._

* * *

Waving good-bye to her Ji-chan and special friend, Mikan ran off for her first official day of High school.

"I sure hope I at least know someone in my class, but I know I can make a lot of new friends I think." The girl said cheerfully while studying her new school.

At the gates, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Morning, Sakura-san! I am so glad we get to be friends at this school too." A boy with red hair and black eyes said, as he approached her.

"Good morning, Jo-kun. I didn't know you chose Gibusen Highschool too! Wow, I hope we can be in the same classes!" Mikan replied cheerfully, "Come on, let's go see if we are in the same classes." She grabbed his arm and ran towards a big board in front of the school.

Finding out the good news they both cheered in excitement, but the boy began to cough and gave her a very serious look. Knowing he wanted to say something Mikan stopped and asked him what's wrong.

"I, I, Well we're both 14 now. We're no longer children, I just.. I just.." The boy said nervously as he started to look anywhere but in her eyes.

"Yeah? Anyways, you can tell me after! We're gonna be sooo late and there's no way I want to start this school year off on a bad foot!" Mikan knew what he wanted to say but changed the subject as she pulled on his jacket and pointed to the classrooms.

* * *

Feeling relieved she avoided that land mine, Mikan was cheerful again. She marched into her classroom with a big smile that made everyone question her intentions.

"Oh great, another annoying one." Someone said in the crowd. The whole class went quiet.

Mikan let it slide as she scanned the room to find an empty seat. Jo, who was out of breathe, when he reached the classroom, looked so flustered as he wanted to find a seat beside his only friend.

"Seriously? Is it weirdo day? Another weird person just made an entrance" The same voice from before echoed.

Mikan looked around and found who said it. It was a girl who looked elegant, even in the basic uniform, she had short curly brown hair, and wore too much make-up. Uh Oh another bully, Mikan thought.

* * *

**[A/N: SORRY, I honestly am losing inspiration for this story! But I'll keep writing it anyways to see where it takes me.. I had an idea of what I wanted, but now I'm just a bit embarrased.. Oh well! I'm sure I'll love it.. Haha So what'd you think? Do you like my OC's so far? And what's the deal with that Jo kid? Doesn't he know not to make an enemy of Natsume? haha jk. I hope she say's no! I'd feel bad for Natsume.. Geez, I wonder what he's doing now?]**


	3. Epiphany

**[Well I think I may have got that push I needed, Lol thanks Haruhi-chan131. Seriously it meant a lot. Any ways enjoy this chapter.. Which I think is really cute =P Oh yeah apologies if it's short, I'll try to write longer chapters next time!]**

* * *

Another usual down pour, on another usual day at Gakuen Alice. Well according to Ruka, who got used to this depressing weather and depressing life style. He was staring out out of the window, looking anywhere trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He was missing his best friend, and everyone knew about it. So they tried to avoid talking about Natsume, but than Ruka started to become to depressing for anyone to be around. And slowly it was just him and his rabbit.

_"Another year has passed, another depressing year.. When is he ever gonna stop avoiding the world? Avoiding me? It hurts. Is it that hard to apolo-" _Ruka suddenly had an epiphany, what was he thinking?

He got out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom was left surprised, but they we're cheering in their heads, they knew where the boy was running too.

_"How can I be so stupid! I should have known better, I thought it would have been better to leave him be. I thought he was going to find me and apologize! Like he always did. But he was probably waiting for me. I'm so stupid! I actually let my friend suffer alone, for two years.. two years.." _Ruka's mind was consumed with guilt, and so was his heart.

* * *

As the blonde haired boy was running towards his friends room, he stopped in his tracks. Astonished, at what he just seen, he didn't even know what to say. His throat became dry, his eyes became filled with tears.

"Ruka" A very mal-nourished Natsume said quietly, as he noticed the boy staring at him.

Ruka didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Than all of a sudden he, to Natsume's suprise, just walked up to his most cherished friend and wrapped his arms around him.

Natsume knew, and Ruka knew, they didn't have to say it. They both dropped to their knee's and Ruka just cried in Natsume's lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I thought you we're going to come find me, I waited. I didn't know what was going to happen, so I thought maybe If I gave you spa-" The crying boy was interrupted.

"Ruka, it's fine. I didn't know how to deal with anything myself. But I decided I should stop being selfish, I'm sure Mikan is okay.. Narumi came to talk to me a week ago. I was still angry at him so I didn't really pay attention. But I thought about it, and you." Natsume patted the teary-eyed Ruka as he continued, "I'm sorry, I was going to apologize. I really was, but I was ashamed for being so rude to someone who was just trying to care. I stopped eating, but Person- I mean Rei, forced me to eat everyday. He's actually turned around within the past couple of years. I mean if he can change, so can I. I think it's time, I'm ready to work on myself and I'm going to need your help."

The boy, who had stopped finally crying, nodded as he hugged his friend again.

"Of course, I'm going to need other people to help!" Natsume said as the both stood up. They both felt refreshed after their beautiful reuninon, but Ruka looked worried as he scanned his friend.

"Baka, I may look weak but I can still kick anyones ass" Natsume noticed his friend staring.

"Well okay, let's get you back to your room. You know, you're some what of a taboo now." Ruka said with a smile.

"What? So what if I lock myself up, I didn't want anyone to see me that way.. Of course Rei had to push his way damn through." Natsume replied as he continued, "And he kept talking my ear off about Nobara, and how he owes Mikan a lot."

_"That probably explains why he pushed his way through, well someone had too." _Ruka thought to himself.

The two boy's walked side by side, talking and laughing like old times. Them not talking for two years didn't seem that long any more, Ruka decided to do anything in his power to help Natsume with whatever he was planning.

And as they layed side by side that night, Ruka asked Natsume "Natsume, what are you planning?" "Shhh, just get some sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow." Natsume replied as he closed his eyes, and than they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Omg, what did you think? I thought it was a beautiful reuninon in my opinion! hehee, buttttt.. I wonder what the heck is this guy thinking? Who else does he want to help? Are they gonna plan to find Mikan already? And I hope Natsume doesn't start to cause an uproar.. because there are people watching the Academy cloesly.. Omg, I hope they'll all be okay! But any ways until next time, bye bye!]**


	4. An Evening At The Park

**[Ahh, I just had to do another one before bed!~ Also, when I add a "*than italic writing*" It's a flashback or memory so to speak. Anyways enjoy this chapter!]**

* * *

The sun was showering beautiful rays of orange light, as a girl was cheerfully walking down a dirt road. This cheerful girl was none other than Mikan Sakura. She had just finished her first day of her _second year _of high school when she began to think to herself, "_I can't wait to get home, I promised to take Bear to the park! Of course if he acts like himself he'll scare everyone, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it together." _

The girl arrived at her destination as she announced,"Bear-kun, I'm home! You ready? Let's go play on the swings or something! You can ride in my hoodie of course!" The girl said as she slipped off her shoes and stepped into the house.

"Miiiiiiikaaaan," Her Ji-chan greeter her at the door, "Today is your turn to clean this house, Bear did it yesterday for you because you were complaining about not having enough sleep for your first day of school. Get it done or neither of you are leaving."

Mikan scanned the surroundings behind him, "I don't believe I have to clean today, look, he's cleaning already."

A hard-working Bear was sweeping the floor so fast, as Ji-chan turned around. "Ahh No, no, no, no! No freebies, Bear. I understand if you want to go play, but Mikan has to clean it herself, other wise she will think it's okay to let others take over her job." Ji-chan said as he grabbed the broom from a sad looking Bear.

"It's okay Bear, I'll clean it twice as fast just for you." She kissed his forehead.

With in no time the job was finished and Mikan and Bear were getting ready to take their leave. Mikan fashioned an over-sized sweater and grabbed her special little friend and placed him into her hood.

"Okay, Ji-chan we're leaving for a bit. We'll be back in an hour or so." She yelled as she stepped outside.

"You ready Bear? But you gotta remember not to move at all, out here you're just a teddy-bear." Mikan said as she patted his head, "But in here, you're my most treasured friend." She continued as she pointed to her heart. Than with that the two were on their way.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I've got to tell you something. Remember that girl I told you about on my first day of high school last year? Well she's in my class again! She was so rude! I can't believe bullies exist. She still keeps picking on Jo. And seems like she's wearing more make up this year.." Mikan began gossiping but was stopped by a pounding in her head, she quickly kneeled to the ground. Bear was concerned, he made sure no one was around before he made his next move, he than quickly jumped out and ran in front of her.

"Bear I'm okay, it's just a light headache." She quickly smiled at him as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Sakura-san! Is that Bear with you?" A familiar voice came from behind her, which shocked Mikan as she quickly turned around to face the voice.

"Oh, Jo-kun! It's just you, you scared me!" Mikan became relieved as Bear looked up at him.

_*It's been about a year since Jo found out about Bear. Reacting like any other person who would see a stuffed animal moving around, Jo was just as shocked and scared as Mikan was. However, It was a complete accident, but she some how managed to calm him down after he passed out a couple of times. Finally approving of the situation, he agreed not to tell anyone about it. But of course Bear didn't trust the boy so easily, but Jo never seemed to go back on his word. And he finally agreed to tolerate him, of course only infront of Mikan.*_

"Nice to see Bear out and about for once," Jo said as smiled at Bear, but Bear didn't respond. "Still not warming up to me? That's fine, I understand." Jo looked at Mikan again.

"One day," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah I seen you on the ground, I also seen Bear look around but he failed to notice me, Are you okay?" Jo said as he put his hand on her forehead, trying to feel if she has a fever.

Mikan suddenly blushed, not used to having boys touch her, she looked away. Bear noticing this moment all of a sudden jumped out of her arms and sat on Jo's shoulder, Jo was shocked by the sudden move he forgot how close he was to Mikan, than they both stood there quietly.

"I think I'll be okay, It was just a minor headache." Mikan broke the silence, as she slightly hit herself on the head.

Finally noticing Bear, Mikan smiled at him.

"Look Bear's finally warming up to you, Jo-kun. Isn't that great?" Mikan continued, "Any ways we were about to go the park, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah that'd be great, but we better put him back in your head, we're luckily enough to have no one walk by yet." Jo said looking around as he put Bear back in Mikan's hood. She giggled, as they began on their journey once again.

* * *

Enjoying the park to their hearts content, Mikan failed to notice that the sun was already down.

"Ahh! I can't believe time flew by so fast! It was so much fun, but I think we should head back. It's completely dark now!" Mikan exclaimed as she stopped swinging, and started walking away.

"Wait, Sakura-san! I'll walk you home, it's dark and besides Bear is completely knocked out. He's sleeping already." Jo ran up beside Mikan.

Nodding in agreement, they both started walking again.

_"Oh god, I hope he doesn't try to ask me out again. I'm just going to have to tell him, I'm not ready to start any sort of relationship. Something's missing from my life I know that, But I know it's something more serious than a boyfriend" _The girl began to get nervous, and Jo could see that her mind was off some place else.

"Sakura, I-" He was interrupted, "Look, your a really great friend. But I'm not okay at the moment. I have lost memories of my life before I came back here, and I can't be able to give someone my time completely until I find out for myself what exactly went on. I can't explain it, but I'm not really me. At least not yet, My Ji-chan says it's best to move forward instead of trying to live in the past, but something keeps pulling me to find out. I can't explain it, but a piece of my soul is missing."

The red haired boy knew it was coming, that she was going to reject him one day. Her eyes were missing a sparkle, but he never brought it up. He guessed it had something to do with Bear, as to realizing that he is often protective of her. Especially against him, when he suddenly realized. "There is probably someone who loves you, more than anything. That's why you don't feel whole, I understand that a little bit. My father sent me away to this small village, and I can kind of understand the feeling. You can't stop until you find out the truth." Jo, who was obviously sad, avoided looking at her.

Mikan was a bit shocked to learn this truth about her friend, as to seeing he was always in a good mood around her. She than gave him a hug, "Jo, I'll always be here for you, as your friend." Mikan said as she continued, "And your probably right, there is probably someone out there who loves me. I might have just loved them back, but I won't ever know until I find out myself. I didn't know this about your father, you always seemed to be in good spirits to me, but thanks for sharing this with me. We have been friends for years and you've never once told me about your past. Any ways, I can walk myself home. I need some time to think, and thanks, Jo-kun. You've given me the courage to find out my past. You should also do the same. That way we don't have to be feeling like this." She gave him a smile and ran towards her home.

_"Wow, to think Jo-kun's father would do something like that? I sure hope that isn't why I have only Ji-chan.. Maybe my parents didn't want me either." _Mikan began a deep train of thought and looked up at the stars, "I said more than what I was thinking, but I wonder if it all could be true. I need to start investigating, I really don't want to be feeling an uneasiness in my heart any more." She said to herself. Bear was listening to the whole thing, than he suddenly jumped into her arms. "Bear, I knew you weren't sleeping. If only you could talk, than you could tell me why you move. Normal stuffed-animals don't move at all." Mikan said while a tear rolled down her eyes. Bear just hugged her, as she cried into the night.

* * *

**[Wow, so my chapters are getting serious now huh? Lol just kidding. I wonder who Jo-kun's father is? And at least Mikans ready to find out about her past, and the uneasiness in her heart. Anyway Maybe I'll add another one tomorrow! Until next time, Thanks for reading, and leave me some feedback of what I'm doing right or wrong! Hehehe]**


	5. A Late Meeting

**[fyi: I'm no lounger skipping their time frames. I did that so they could grow up faster lol! Any ways theyre both in the same time frame from now on! yay! lol Any ways I just had to update. Couldn't hold any longer, lol. Any ways, read on and enjoy! Also I'm bad. I got school tomorrow, but I couldn't just go to sleep until I wrote this. lol but again read on lol.]**

* * *

The Academy was dead quiet. Well of course it was, with nothing but the moon and stars out, you would expect every one to be sleeping around this time. However, a pair of students were not sleeping, in fact they were not even in bed.

"Natsume, we've been at this for the past year. If we were gonna find something, we would've found it already!" A blonde haired student said as he was helping someone climb through a window.

"Ruka, come on. I need to know just who this guy is. Don't you think it's the strange? He's arriving at midnight? Why so late?" The raven haired student replied as he extended his arm out.

"Okay, okay. It does sound odd." Ruka gave in as Natsume pulled him up.

_*The two boys had heard a rumour the night before, and coming from their very reliable source (Kokoroyomi) they just had to investigate of course. Kokoro told Natsume, he had over heard one of the teachers thoughts, and that he was worried about tonights meeting Of course when he shared this information, he knew what was going to happen. That these two would definitely be up to no good.*_

"Come on, he said it was towards the end of this hall. The meeting place." Natsume whispered as he lead the way down a corridor.

They crept their way through until they heard voices at the end. Quickly responding, Natsume grabbed Ruka and snuck into a room beside the known meeting place.

They could hear voices, familiar voices.

"Mr. Koshimoto, I hope you enjoyed your visit. Please don't be afraid to drop by anytime!" A cheerful voice said aloud.

"Narumi-sensei, why are you yelling around? It's just the two of us here? An unfamiliar voice replied, than the boys assumed it must be Mr. Koshimoto.

_*Natsume had remembered seeing this Mr. Koshimoto only once in his life. It was right after he had woken up. Feeling like he needed to see the the daylight properly, he used all his strength to walk towards the window. As he looked around at the familiar Academy, he noticed a man walking towards a black car. Natsume felt a cold shiver run down his spine, but he assumed it was all the drugs they induced into him. But other than that, he knew this man was no good. He could just tell, the way his cold brown eyes which appeared to be empty. Or maybe it was his charcoal black hair, just waving like dead strands in the wind. Either way Natsume didn't like the man at all.*_

"Oh nothing at all, just thought maybe you couldn't hear me." Narumi replied trying to lighting up the mood.

"I didn't come here for a cheerful visit. I just want to know, I heard that students have been causing a disturbance lately." The mans cold voice echoed through the empty building.

"Oh please, it's nothing we can't handle!" Narumi replied confidently.

"I'm sick and tired of this, cut the crap. I told you we have eyes and ear every where. The two students, ah what was their names again. Some, Hyuuga and Nogi I believe? Anyways, why are they sniffing around. They were caught in the archives, not once or twice. But three times Narumi. Three times. What do they expect to find?" Narumi had realized Mr. Koshimoto had emhpasized three.

"It's nothing, they're just teenagers. They're obviously going to get curious every now and than." Narumi quickly answered.

The boys quickly looked at each other, they obviously knew they we're talking about them. And yes they we're looking for something, well not really something, but someone as a matter of fact.

"I don't care. After your stupid rebellious students caused an uproar a few years ago, my superiors were down my back and questioning my authority. Now remember Narumi, I let you keep that girl alive when others proclaimed her as a martyr. As long as she's out of the picture, alice or no alice, this place will still be able to keep running." Mr. Koshimoto said with a very cold and stern voice.

"Of course I understand, now next time you visit let's do some tea next time." Narumi replied as if none of what he had just heard bothered him.

"Don't flatter yourself, this was a meeting. Nothing else. We are done, I'll take my leave now, and remember. Keep it quiet." He quickly stated as he left the room.

Ruka quickly looked at his friend, as the two men left. Obviously Natsume was just surprised as he was. _Martyr? Alice or no Alice? So Mikan could have stayed if it wasn't for this Mr. Koshimoto. _Those were the thoughts that were racing through Natsumes head.

"Is Narumi siding with this guy? Don't you think the Principals should have been appointed at this meeting? Why send Narumi?" Ruka questioned out loud as they both sat in what appeared to be an old classroom.

"Because, he isn't easily intimidated." Natsume replied to his friends rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Any ways, at least we're finally getti-," Ruka suddenly stopped as he noticed two men standing by the door, "Natsume. We're not alone any more."

Natsume quickly turned around and a flame suddenly appeared in his hand ready to defend him and his friend.

"Explain why you are here? You do know this meeting was watched by several other people right?" A cheerful Narumi said as his acquaintance, which turned out to be Misaki-sensei, quickly turned on the lights.

"Na-na-sensei?" Was all poor Ruka could make out.

"Looks like we were found out." Natsume explained as he raised down his hand.

"I knew it would've been only a matter of time until you two, unofficially met Mr. Koshimoto." Misaki-sensei as he pulled up a chair beside the boys.

"Ahh, so exciting to be a teenager." Narumi said as he walked on over to the crowd.

"Can you explain yourself too, what was that he just said? He was obviously talking about Mikan. Is that guy the reason why she isn't here?" Natsume was now angry.

"It's a little difficult to fully explain now. But long story short, Yes and No. Officials wanted her dead, but he's on our side so don't worry. Oh god, my poor kawaii students have to live through such drama again." Narumi answered Natsume in a positive manner.

_"Doesn't really seem like he's on our side" _Was all Ruka thought and looked over to Natsume right away.

"Cut the crap, why is he threatening to use Mikan? She doesn't have an alice. Or was that another lie?" Natsume was now glaring at Narumi.

"I know it's been a difficult few years, Natsume." Narumi was stopped.

"Difficult? As if you know what i'm feeling right now. I understand why I'm here. Imai's life is going to waste. She obviously brought me back for a reason. And that reason is alone somewhere, completely unaware of the situation." Natsume yelled.

They all went silent.

Finally, Narumi said something, "We've all agreed to go visit her, it's going to be risky. And they're people who are just as worried and wondering what she's doing today. But also be aware of what the man that was in this room just said. This entire conversation could be recording as we speak. But she is still a student of the academy, if she's enrolled or not. We are a family, and family doesn't turn against each other."

Finally, words he has been waiting for so long to hear. Positive words. Words that were going to bring him one step closer to Mikan, his Mikan. His heart felt lighter.

"Isn't that great Natsume?" Ruka quickly patted his raven haired friend.

Misaki-sensei just had a smile on his face. _"Let's hope this conversation isn't really recorded." _He quietly thought to himself.

And with that, the four left the old classroom. But they didn't leave the building. Narumi pointed to another room just opposite of them, which appeared to have a lock on it. When the door was opened, they stepped into a room where Serina-sensei was in the middle of it surrounded by a few familiar faces.

* * *

**[Who are these familiar faces huh? Where do you think they're going? Anyways until next time! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review please.]**


	6. Closer

**[Hello, I woke up sick as heck! So I'm just gonna sleep today, but I just couldn't until I wrote this chapter. Brain storming is always fun! But any ways Read & Enjoy!]**

* * *

Someone was up bright and early on a Sunday, which was unusual, because normally she would still be sleeping. But Mikan Sakura thought today was the perfect day to ask her Ji-chan some very important questions. As she looked at her self in the mirror, she quietly slapped the side of her face, feeling determined. Today was going to be the day, she found out everything.

Bear was sweeping the back porch, and Ji-chan was eating some hot porridge, when Mikan walked into the room. Ji-chan nearly spit out his porridge and said, "Are you really awake? Is this a dream? It's still early, well for you any ways!"

"I'm not answering that, because I need answers of my own." Mikan confidently sat on a chair opposite of him.

Ji-chan just replied, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Eat something, first my child."

Mikan was hungry and started to look at the bowl infront of Ji-chan, but shook her head instead. "Please, Ji-chan. This is important." She was serious, and he could see that. He put down his spoon and crossed his arms, "Alright, what is it?" he dreadfully awaited her questions.

"Why can Bear move? Where are my parents? Does it have something to do with why I was in a Tokyo hospital? Was it serious? Please answer, I can't explain it but some things missing." Mikan was now pleading of desperation. Ji-chan knew this day would come, he just hoped not so soon. He than quickly glanced at Bear who was now observing the situation, who than nodded his head, which gave the ok to tell her.

"I don't want to upset you with too much details, Mikan." He began with a sigh, "But I raised you since you were a baby. You were always with me. But you made a friend so precious to you, and it broke your heart when they moved away. So naturally, as I should have guessed, you followed them to Tokyo. A lot has happened when you were there. But one day you returned, with a letter from whom I'm guessing was from Narumi, that stated: Mikan's memories have been altered, please don't worry about it for the time being. Just let her live a carefree life with you. PS. Bear is her special friend that didn't want to leave her side, so he's there to protect you both." He began to cry, "I didn't want to lose you again, I agree it was awful for me not to tell you sooner, but I thought if I told you right away, you'd leave me again."

Mikan was surprised to see her proud Ji-chan cry. She's never seen him cry, so she agreed not to ask him any more questions for today. It was a lot to process so she just wrapped her arms around him and apologized.

* * *

After her Ji-chan stopped crying, he went to take a nap. Mikan just sighed and decided to join Bear, who was now sitting on the porch.

"I didn't really get answers, but it's a start. But, I followed a friend? Did I really love someone so much that I had to follow them to a school? He or She must have meant a lot to me." Mikan now rested her chin on her knees.

Bear just patted her on the back.

"Oh Bear-" Mikan was interrupted when she seen a car in the distant. Usually no one ever came to their house, because it was so far from town. She quickly grabbed her little friend and placed him on her lap.

When the car arrived, two men in black suits approached her. One of them asked if this was the Sakura residence, she just nodded. This must be serious.

"I'll go wake up Ji-chan," She began, but was stopped when the men just handed her an envelope which Mikan, was written in the front. As the men quickly took their departure and left her confused as ever. She quickly opened it.

"Come to the park, after dark." Mikan said aloud, "PARK AFTER DARK? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WAH." But as curious as Mikan was, she began to think about what was waiting for her at the park, and why did those men give her the letter? They could have just told her to her face.

"I might have to bring someone." She began, but Bear quickly looked up at her. "I know I can count on you, but someone who can talk. I don't mean to be mean Bear, but would if they're weird people. I know if it's serious you can kick their butts!" She smiled at him.

What could be waiting for them at the park? Mikan decided to quickly ring up her only other reliable friend, Jo and tell him about the situation. She knew he would agree to tag along right away.

* * *

It quickly got dark, and Mikans heart was racing. But curiosity got the best of her. She quickly snuck out, and whispered a "Sorry Ji-chan." As she took her leave.

Seeing Jo at the agreed meeting spot, she greeted him. "Sorry Jo-kun! I'm sorry. But It was weird, and I just had to find out myself whats waiting for me there. We'll just go there for a bit, and if no one shows we'll leave."

"Ahh, Good evening Sakura-san. Don't worry about it! It's my pleasure to accompany you. Did you also bring Bear?" Jo asked her scanning her hood.

"Of course! He's in my backpack. Okay, let's walk over to the village's, only known park." Mikan emphasized only, as she began walking and Jo quickly followed.

"Oh by the way, I finally asked Ji-chan some questions." Mikan began.

"Really? What did he say? Did he answer everything?" Jo questioned

"Not really, but it's a start. You know how when I started school again, and the teacher announced that I was sick or something so I just came back from a hospital in Tokyo?" Mikan looked at him

"Yeah, everyone just piled you with questions!" Jo relied.

"Well that was a lie! Apparently, I was actually at a school! But something happened, so I had to come back. Maybe a head injury or something." Mikan started to gave at the night sky above her.

"Wow, a school in Tokyo? That's where my father lives! Maybe you met him! He's a representative for some Academy or something.." The red haired boy started to sound depressed.

"Really? Maybe I did.." She was interrupted by her friend, "But how did you get to that school if you were only 10? Wasn't your Ji-chan always here?"

"Yeah about that, apparently I followed someone there. Someone really important to me." Her gaze was still up at the stars.

Jo wanted to ask more, but he didn't know how. Someone important to her? Could it be the love of her life?

Jo dared not to ask more, afraid of the reply. They both just continued to walk in silence.

* * *

"Ohh, were here already." Jo said as he stopped Mikan.

"Where do you think we should wait? Let's just enjoy the swings for awhile and if no one shows we can just leave okay?" Mikan grabbed his arms and ran for the swing set on the other side of the park.

* * *

**[I wonder who's gonna meet them? Do you think they should be acting so carefree? Isn't that weird to just get a letter from two men she didn't get a chance to question? And why didn't Bear get as much scenes? Think he's giving Mikan her space? Until next time! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!]**


	7. Face To Face Part 1

**[SORRY for the late update. But I was going through a lot this past week, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's what some of you were asking for.. But it's short & sweet. I'll try and update it again today if I have time, or tomorrow at the latest. But anyways ENJOY! :D]**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I was nervous when I stepped into this room, and so was Ruka. I could see it on his face. But who knows what to believe with Narumi. I easily recognized everyone in the room immediately. There was that damn shadow kid, Tsubasa. Another baka, Tono. And both Noda and Serina we're just smiling when I made eye contact.

"So whats the meaning of this?" I glanced over at Narumi waiting for an answer. As if that baka knows whats going on.

"Well Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun. We decided as a group, it's time we check on our little friend." He raised an eye brow as he walked over to Noda.

"You mean?" Ruka eagerly asked.

"Theres a lot going on right now, but we're not 100% sure she can come back at the moment." Noda replied.

They all glanced at me, and Ruka was excited as ever.

"You mean.. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? And if you know me and Ruka were snooping around.. You could have damn told us!" I was furious! They kept this big secret from us for a long time?.

"Now, Natsume-kun. You heard what that man just said a while ago. Now this room is protected by a barrier. There's no way he could hear what's going on in here right now, and frankly.. You guys are too much of a liability right now. Imai-chan and her brother are still missing. There's only so much we can share. But we agreed, now is the best time." That cheerful damn blonde just smiled, as if I haven't been through enough already.

I don't care, I just want her by my side. These people have no idea how painful these past few years were. How many times I cried myself to sleep. I even put Ruka through so much. Pain he didn't even deserve. I looked over at Ruka who was probably more concerned about me than I am of him at this moment.

"Now is any good as ever. Think about it! You aren't the only one who wishes to see Sakura. Every one in this room shares a bond with her." Ruka put his hand on my shoulder and I could see he was trying to hold tears back.

I looked over at everyone who was waiting for my approval, I finally just nodded. I noticed Shadow just smiling and giving me a peace sign. He must be waiting to see her too. I than finally realized, It wasn't just me who was upset about her not being here. I was being selfish. I felt a little sad, but than Noda began to explain that Narumi had sent two messengers over to Mikans house, that said to meet her "destiny" at the park after dark. He than continued that we would be travelling through a time vortex. Apparently we would be arriving half an hour early than the noted time Mikan would be at the park.. If she even agreed to go, she's such an air head sometimes.

* * *

**Mikans POV**

Out of the three of us, I believe Bear was having the most fun! He's so cute. Jo-kun looks like he's having just as much fun as Bear. Oh god, I almost forgot why we were even here!

"Jo-kun, What time is it?" I eagerly asked as I stopped the swing.

"9:45pm." He simply replied, he was still swinging.

"We've been here for 45 minutes? I couldn't even tell, hehe" I giggled but I scanned the park, where are these so called people? If it was a prank, It was a really good prank! Those two men got me so nervous.

Bear pulled my hair, I could tell he wanted to keep swinging.

"Bear, I think it's time we head back. Ji-chan could be up any minute. I think 45 minutes is a long enough time to wait." Bear looked down as I said that. Than Jo-kun jumped off the swing and came to comfort Bear.

"Don't worry Bear, we can play again tomorrow!" He patted his head.

"Thanks Jo-kun!" I replied for Bear as I smiled.

"Could have been a prank you know?" Jo-kun said as he ran to grab our jackets on a bear by bench.

"I was just thinking that, but those two men looked official.. I mean in fancy suits? Who does that?" I was confused more than ever now. Just thinking about being confused, made me more confused.

"Haha, Sakura-san. Are you alright?" Jo-kun laughed as he handed me my jacket.

"Oh shut up, I was just in serious thought." I put on my jacket, but as I did. The most strangest thing happened.

I heard voices, several voices from the distance. I looked at Jo-kun, who looked like he noticed them first. He whispered to me, "Pretend, we don't know hear them. And just keep walking."

That made me so nervous. Pretend? Me? Uhh.. I than started to laugh. Which wasn't really a laugh, by the look of Jo-kuns expression. He tried making me move. But I didn't know what else to do. All of a sudden there's weirdos talking in the bushes. Sounds like they're arguing?

Jo-kun than started to shove me, I was still laughing. I mean what else am I gonna do? I'm so scared..

Than another strange thing happened, sounded like one of them said my name? I turned around towards the bushes and I could see several outlines of people. Jo-kun than stepped infront of me, and actually yelled out to them. Oh god, now I'm even more scared.

* * *

**Natsumes POV**

Narumi grabbed my shoulders, I was trying to run over there damn it! Who is that guy with Mikan? How can she just laugh like an idiot? Didn't she know she was meeting us? meeting- Oh right, her memories of me no longer exist in her heart...

I don't care, I just want to look at her closely, Ruka was telling me to stop. Saying we couldn't just barge in on her and her friend like that. But what the hell. Serina-_sensei _said she was alone. Did this guy just follow her?

Than everyone went quiet. I could hear Mikan laughing like a retard so I turned around.

They were both looking at us.

* * *

**[FYI, I put it in their point of view. Because I want you readers, to know whats going in their heads.. Next chapters gonna be a POV too.. Just for a short while.. I wanted to get the feel of doing this.. hehehe but anyways, OHHHHHH SNAP. Another cliff-hanger? just means yer all gonna have to stick around and find out what happens next. hahahahahhahahaha, And wth did Serina-sensei lie? Howcome they told Natsume and friends, that Mikan was alone? Hmm, something fishy about this Jo kid.. let's hope we find out what it is next time, until than leave a review please & Thanks for reading ^_^]**


	8. Face To Face Part 2

**[Okay, so I felt bad about not updating for awhile so heres another chapter! Hehehe, Read and enjoyyyyyyyyy]**

* * *

**MIKANS POV**

Jo was still standing in front of me, when the shadows came out of the darkness and started walking towards us. I couldn't move, I felt scared at first. But once I could see their faces, I knew some how they weren't going to hurt us. I can't really explain it but, it feels like I've met these people before, in a dream or something.

"What do you want with us?" Jo-kun demanded, but I quickly put my hand on his arm he looked at me confused.

"Are you the people who sent the letter?" I asked, my heart was racing. I didn't know If I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, Mikan Sakura. We aren't going to hurt you or your friend." An older man with blonde hair replied, as he took a step towards us.

I started to look at the other people beside him, and than one caught my eye. A boy with raven hair and beautiful crimson eyes. He averted eye contact right away. But where have I seen those eyes before? Oh god, don't tell me these people are..

"You're someone very important to a lot of people, Mikan." The blonde man continued, I quickly looked at him, "We're from your memories, that are long gone. I know it's hard to take in right now, but we need to tell you some things. Don't be afraid, we are your friends." He smiled but, sounds a bit weird to me. I could tell Jo-kun was just as nervous as I was. Than I just remembered, if this is true. Bear would know who exactly these people are.. I opened my back pack right away and quickly grabbed him and put him in my arms. Either way he'll protect us for sure.

"BEAR!" One of the strange people shouted out, Bear than jumped out of my arms, to my surprise, and ran towards another older man with a star tattoo under his eye.

This is not happening, this is all too fast. If Bear knows them, than I have met these people before.. This was a lot to take in, oh god. I'm feeling so dizzy, and light headed. I wanted to know a lot of things. But..

* * *

**Natsumes POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, after all these years. She was standing right in front of us. I wanted to congratulate Bear for looking after her, but for some reason he was more interested in Shadow.

Than she passed out? Seriously? Still an air head I guess.. I just smiled, Ruka noticed and smiled back at me. She hasn't really changed much.

Narumi ran over quickly, but that damn friend of hers was being defensive.

"What did you to Sakura?" I could hear him shouting, pfft. That's my line. I was about to get in to battle mode.

"Natsume, calm down." Ruka whispered, I could feel him holding back my arm.

"Explain your damn self." Was all I blurted out.

"Natsume please, Mikan just fainted." I could hear Narumi explaining, of course she fainted.

"Oh, well.. If you guys are really friends of Sakura-san. I'm please to meet you! I'm Jo Koshimoto." That damn red haired kid quickly stood up and bowed.

Koshimoto? Where have I heard of that name before? I glanced at Noda who didn't even take his eyes off the situation.

"Wow, so are you one of my kohai's friends or are you Mikan's boyfriend." Shadow asked the question that was on every ones minds.

"Uhm, I'm Sakura-sans friend!" I noticed he blushed, but he's just her friend. So luckily no one has to die tonight!

Ruka giggled, he knew exactly I was thinking.

At the same time Narumi just picked up Mikan, who was still passed out, and placed her on a nearby bench. Bear and Shadow were having the reunion of the century and I just sat on a swing. Ruka came on over and joined me, so did Noda. That Koshimoto kid was talking to Narumi, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I wonder if she's going to freak out when she wakes up." Ruka giggled

"Seems like she hasn't changed much." Noda replied

"I wonder if she is ever going to remember any of us." Ruka asked, I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She'd really be ugly if she didn't." Was all I could muster out.

"Natsume, are you kidding. She's more beautiful than the last time I saw her. And her hair isn't in the same style anymore, which is hopefully the only thing that's changed." Ruka was trying to comfort me.

"The Alice that alters memories," Noda began, "To regains one memories after being erased is told to be nearly impossible. Nearly. Ahh well I'm going to stroll around the park for a bit. " He than walked away.

"Natsume, what do you think he means by that?" Ruka began, but he jumped out of the swing. I looked in the same direction as he was looking. That air head woke up, and was questioning Narumi.

* * *

**Mikans POV**

As I was opening my eyes, I could see the stars. I smiled. But than I remembered where we were, we were in a park. I was with Jo-kun, and Bear. We were meeting these. I quickly sat up. That blonde haired man was standing beside Jo-kun.

"Sakura-san. These people aren't enemies. They're your friends. This lovely man explained everything to me." I felt at ease when I heard Jo-kuns words.

"Where's Bear?" I asked.

"Bears right here! My lovely kohai!" The man with the star tattoo brought over Bear. If Bear can trust these people, surely I can.

The blonde haired man who introduced himself as Narumi, explained that my memories had to be erased because of complications. He said he couldn't explain more, but when the time was right he would answer everything. He also went on to say that I made him my unofficial papa. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

The man with the star tattoo introduced himself as Tsubasa-_senpai _and said that I was his most favourite kohai of all time. I giggled, because apparently I told him once that I never had a senpai. So he always emphasizes it.

I asked him where the other three people went, he pointed towards the swings. I noticed the other blonde guy talking to that boy with crimson eyes. Tsubasa-senpai waved them over. And when they both started walking, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

The boy with crimson eyes made eye contact with me, and I felt nervous. Like I couldn't breathe properly. He kept walking and I noticed the blonde haired guy behind him stopped, everyone stopped. Awaiting his next move. He took one look at Jo-kun and back at me.

"H-h-hi, I'm Mikan Saku-" He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to push him away, but a part of me couldn't.

He had tears flowing out of his eyes, I could feel them running down my back. I didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden, this boys tears. Brought tears to my eyes? Who exactly is this guy? Why can't I push him away? Why is he crying? Why do I want to cry?

* * *

**[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, so they're reunited. So what do you think? Whats gonna happen next? AHHH, One more chapter for their POV. I want you guys to know what their thinking! xD It's so cute.. I can't stop. ahhh, Lol. Anyways, stick around if ya want more. So follow or favorite please! ^_^ Also don't forget to leave a review and let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! & Thanks for reading!]**


	9. Unexplained

**[I'm sitting in computer studies and I'm way ahead of everyone so I just decided to spill out this chapter hehe anyways enjoy it!]**

* * *

**Natsumes POV**

The only reason I could keep on living was to see this moment, hold this girl in my arms again. I can't stop anymore. I don't want anyone else to have her. I just want her all to myself. Selfish as it is, but I don't care anymore. I finally pulled up and stared into her deep brown eyes. Being face to face like this, being this close. No one else exists in this world. She doesn't push away, why? I was pretty sure if I embraced her like this, she would freak out. But maybe, just maybe, she remembers me just a little?

* * *

**Mikans POV**

His eyes, it's as if they can see right through me. This feeling is familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I can't breathe, I can't move. I can feel everyone's eyes on us but I can't look away. My heart ached for these eyes, staring at me. I can feel it. I can't explain it. I don't want it to be explained. I caress his cheek, than he puts his hand on mine. All of a sudden, I noticed something glowing in his pocket.

* * *

**Natsumes POV**

"NATSUME-KUN, something's glowing in your pocket." I could hear Narumi shouting, but he seems so distant, I look down to check though. Something is glowing. It couldn't be? I quickly pull the little stone out of my pocket, Mikans Alice stone.. "What is it?" I could hear her asking so curiously.

"This is yours." I place it in her small soft hands, she glances at it which it's still glowing. Than it just disappeared.

I could hear Ruka and Shadow asking where it went. But Mikan just went silent. She looked back up at me. She started crying, "Natsume, NATSUME!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"You know who I am?" I asked, I could hear everyone just as surprised as I am.

"Of course I do, you're Natsume. I can't believe you're standing in front of me, I dreamed of you. I just couldn't put a name to a face." She was crying in my chest. I calmed her down a bit, but she was still crying.

"I don't understand, Mikan do you remember any of us?" Narumi quickly ran over. She looked up and one by one she started remembering everyone, eagerly jumping from guy to guy.

"I see you still get around just as easy." I pulled her arm.

She started hitting my arm, "You haven't changed! You're just as mean as ever!"

I could see Shadow trying to hold back tears, and Ruka was obviously happy.

"If her memories came back, there's a chance her Alice came back as well." Noda appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, he's right. This is going to be troublesome if her Alice appeared." Mikan was now hugging Narumi as tight as she could.

"How is it troublesome? Doesn't it mean she can come back to the Academy?" I asked.

Everyone went quiet. I assumed probably not. But as long as she's happy seeing everyone here, that's fine I guess.

* * *

**Mikans POV**

I feel like I could die right about now. I would have never known that these people were the ones my heart was yearning for. Especially with Natsume, with eyes that light up my entire body.

"Isn't that great Sakura-san? The emptiness in your heart is filled." I could hear Jo-kun saying, "I can let you guys catch up."

"Hold it. You need to explain something first." Narumi stepped towards him, so did Noda and Natsume.

"Explain what? Jo-kun is my friend! He isn't dangerous!" I exclaimed, but Ruka and Tsubasa-senpai held me back.

I could see that Jo-kun was scared; I started to get anxious, why are they questioning him?

"I have well-informed sources explain to us that Mikan-chan was here alone. I told you before; we aren't like your everyday people. We are different." Narumi explained.

"We aren't even thinking of hurting him, Mikan please calm down." I calmed a little, but was still afraid for Jo-kun.

"I was very young, when my father sent me. He despises what I am. Who we are." Jo-kun started to begin. But wait, What? Who _we_ are? Oh god, don't tell me..

"I knew you weren't just a simpleton." Natsume sounded annoyed.

"Natsume, be nice. He's my friend." I quickly ran over.

"Please continue. Koshimoto-san..." I noticed Narumi raised an eyebrow as he said his name.

Noda looked at Narumi when he said this. Why are they being weird?

"My father is very dedicated to his job. He works for the government. I had a feeling Sakura-san wasn't normal. After all she had a living toy with her," Bear looked at him right away as soon as he said that, "My father found out I was different at the age of 9. He sent me to live with his mother. I honestly don't think either of them as family. They both despise me." I could hear a hint of sadness when he was explaining his situation; I quickly ran over and held his hand. "Sakura-san has helped me smile again, As I believe she has for all of you."

Everyone, including me all went quiet. What does he mean by this? Oh god. I could see that they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm also an Alice." Were the only words he said.

* * *

**[a/n] Omg, how was that? I think it was pretty intense! Haha anyways stick around for if you want more ;)! I believe this story is just gonna get better hehehehhee. Anyways you know the drill, leave a review and thanks for reading!]**


	10. Arrivals & Departures

**[HI EVERYONE! HOW ARE U.. Lol anyways I'm done with the POVs for awhile, I couldnt get dragged out of it once I started yeeno! Anyways sorry for the long update again, I was away for awhile.. But yeah Im sick so heres a chapter :P]**

* * *

Mikan was shocked to hear those words coming out of her friends mouth. I mean, she's been with Jo Koshimoto for what seems like ages. And to have this land mine dropped right on her head? Things couldn't get more confusing though, she thought to herself.

Narumi went up to Noda-sensei and they were whispering to each other about something. But no one paid attention, they were all focused on Jo-kun. Ruka & "Shadow" were both asking him what his Alice was, but he kept refusing to share.

"Oh come on! I bet it's really cool," Tsubasa was now nudging Jo.

"They're both not very cool at all.." Jo sounded really shy.

As they kept bugging him about it, Natsume took Mikans hand and lead her behind a couple of trees.

"What about Jo-kun, they're gonna harass him until he spills! I kind of want to see what it is too. So not fair Natsume!" Mikan, who was anything but happy about their sudden departure, still didn't resist.

He finally let go of her arm when they we're out of sight from the group.

Mikan knew what he wanted to say, hell she wants the same thing. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. He wants nothing more than to just steal her away, run away. Into the night, just the two of them.

"I," She started to say, "I know what you want. Theres nothing I would ever want more than you, all of you."

"Than let's go, right now." He know hand his hands on the tree behind her.

"Natsume," Her face went red, but she didn't look away.

She put her hand on his arms, feeling the small hairs.

"It's been so long, and yet. Here we are, you as you. Me as me.. When did you become such a man?" She rest her head on his chest.

"Same time you grew a pair, Baka." His voice echoed through her body.

She wanted to hit him but didn't want the moment to end, after all it's only been a few minutes since she remembered him, or every one else for that matter. Than, she said the words he dreaded to hear. The words he didn't know how to answer..

"By the way, Where's Hotaru? I'm pretty sure she'd be with you guys! Is she sick, or is she mad because I forgot her? Well I didn't forget her, I mean.. The memories were stolen, and now they're back.. Is she tall now too?"

Natsumes heart shattered, his moment of ultimate happiness was gone.

He turned away, and before he could say anything more they we're interrupted.

"Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan! Somebody wants to see us." Narumi stepped out of the trees.

"Who would want to see us?" Both Natsume & Mikan looked at eachother and followed him back to the group.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry." Jo was surrounded by a group of men in black suits.

And as another car pulled up, Narumi mouthed the words, "Don't say anything."

"What's this? Who are these people Jo-kun?" Mikan was trying to make the best out of the situation. She noticed Tsubasa and Bear were gone, and so was Noda.

"Mikan, stay behind me." Natsume whispered as he stood in front of her.

"Ahh, we don't need Jo. Take him back to my mothers." A strange man said from a car that had tinted windows.

Natsume recognized the voice, he looked over at Ruka who was standing beside Narumi. It was the same man who had that late meeting with Narumi-sensei. Uh oh, this wasn't good at all.

"Certainly, Mr. Koshimoto. Come here young sir, we'll take you back now." One of the men grabbed Jo and forcefully pushed him in the car.

"What are you doing to Jo-kun, he didn't do anything!" Mikan was screaming and shouting but Natsume held her back.

The man that was sitting in the car, got out slowly. He fixed his collar and introduced himself.

"Good evening, I am Jinta Koshimoto. I'm from the Government, is all you will need to know. Now don't worry about Jouta, he'll be fine. It's you i'm more concerned about Sakura, Mikan." He now was walking towards Natsume & Mikan. Narumi looked uneasy about the situation, and Ruka was more than scared but they waited for his next move.

"Yeah? What do you want with her?" Natsume looked at the man walking towards them, now everyone knew he was ready to fight.

"Calm down, Hyuuga. I'm worried about her well-being. You know, a lot of people would pay high price for this young specimen." He was looking at Mikan with such eager, disturbing eyes.

Natsume didn't like the sound of it. He put his arms around her and was about to say something when Narumi steped in, "Well. We don't know for sure if her Alice is back yet. Her memories are back, so I best believe we take her back to the Academy first. The doctors are gonna love this." He now had his hand on Mr. Koshimoto, who just swiped his hand off.

He patted his shoulder off, as if Narumi left dirt on him. He fixed his collar once again, "Interesting.. Do what you must. But with her paper work, don't enter her in as Sakura, Mikan. Don't want too drag too much attention from the wrong people.. But we'll keep in touch." He was walked towards his car and sat in.

As they watched the cars drive away, Narumi let out a big sigh of relief.

"Baka, If you didn't want him to talk to us why did you come and bring us?" Natsume asked, sounding annoyed as ever.

Mikan didn't take her eyes off the direction where the cars drove off. She was worried for Jo-kun. She started thinking, they're both Koshimoto-san. And the older one called him by his real name, Jouta.. And he once told her that his father was a rep for something. Than it all came together.

"THAT'S HIS FATHER?" She sounded like she discovered the worlds hardest quiz.

"Baka, you thought of that just now?" Natsume nudged her head.

"Well that was intense." Noda said coming out of the trees, Tsubasa followed him.

"Where'd you guys disappear off to?" Natsume asked, but Noda didn't reply.

"Noda & The old guy don't get along too well. & Tsubasa wasn't supposed to be here." Was all Narumi said.

Ruka ran up to Mikan and held her hand and smiled, "Don't worry, your friend seems strong. He told me and Shadow what his Alices were!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ruka, Tsubasa just put his palm in his face.

"He told us not to tell Mikan!" Tsubasa finally said.

"Well too late now, share share!" Mikan was eagerly asking.

"Well his first one, he didn't take long to spill. It's called the Hidden Alice." Ruka replied

"Hidden Alice?" Mikan now looked confused,

"It's where he can hide his presence, completely. It's helpful for sneaking around pretty much. Can hide his presence, from cameras. From any kind of gadget or whatever." Tsubasa said as he held Bear in his arms.

"That's why Serina-sensei didn't sense him at all." Ruka said again.

Both Noda & Narumi looked at each other.

"Well, what's his second one?" Natsume joined in on the questioning.

There was a long pause before either of them answered.

Than finally Tsubasa answered, "Psychometry Alice."

"Psychometarry Alice?" Mikan tried to pronounce it.

"It's an Alice that allows the owner to touch any object or any person, and see the entire past history of that same object or person" Noda stated.

"Why would a kid with not just one Alice, but two.. Be in the same village as Mikan?" Natsume asked,

But both Narumi & Noda just looked at each other.

Tsubasa knew what they were thinking, neither of them wanted to say it.. Especially in front of Mikan.

Natsume just grabbed Mikans other hand.

"Well, I think it's time we get back. There are going to be a lot of people wanting to see Mikan-chan!" Narumi attempted to change the subject, but realized the words he just said.

There's only going to be one person on the top of Mikans head that shes going to want to see more than anything else.

"But wait!" She started, and it scared everyone. "What about Ji-chan, there's no way I can just leave him again like this. It's to cruel. Can I at least say good bye?"

Narumi thought of this as a good opportunity, she should be allowed to say goodbye. And they should travel by vehicle. That way Mikan can enter the school as a new student.. And he could use the time to explain what happened to Hotaru.

It sounded like a good idea to him at the time...

"Al right Mikan-chan and I will stay behind, we will travel by car. You guys go back first." Narumi explained.

Natsume didn't let go of Mikans hand, he didn't want too.

"I'm staying behind too." He declared.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Narumi smiled as he pulled the two of them away,

"Al right Noda bring those three back first!" He continued as he stood a few feet back from them.

Noda than opened a time vortex.

"Al right, we're going to be arriving twenty minutes ago at the Academy. Should still be dark with no one around." He explained to Ruka & Tsubasa, who were more than ready to leave but were worried about their friends.

"We'll see each other shortly!" Mikan was waving to assure her friends.

"We'll be waiting!" Ruka cried out as they all stepped in. And in a flash, they were gone.

Mikan couldn't help feeling a little sad again, but it couldn't be helped. She was properaly going to say good bye to her Ji-chan.

"I can't wait to see Hotaru-chan again! She must be worried." Mikan smiled.

Narumi looked sadder than ever, he couldn't tell her right now.

He decided to wait until morning.

And with that, the three of them were off to Mikans house.

* * *

**[Kinda, dull I know. Lol but hey! I can't wait to update again. hehehehe anyways remember tell me what you think and what not, so leave a review! :D]**


	11. A Past to Remember

**[If youre still with me, Sorry for the long update! If youre just joining, hello! :) I was busy with some other things but will be back this week, and will update twice as much to make-up for lost times.. Any ways, here's a chapter of Jouta Koshimoto and his past. Someone asked for it, so here it is! So enjoy the read and again sorry for not updating!]**

* * *

Nothing used to ever make this young red headed boy smile. His cold dark eyes scared everyone away. No one knew why he never smiled, they just assumed he was incapable of doing it. Poor kid, no one knew that he had a harsh past. Of course the world judges you on your looks more than your personality.

He was only 5 years old when his father found out about his two Alice's. His father, Jinta Koshimoto, despises Alice's altogether. Jinta has been working for the same job for twenty years. He is an Ambassador for both Alice Academy and the Government. Any thing involving with the Academy has to go through him, he than reports to the Government. So makes you wonder why someone who despises Alice's, would have work associated with them..

* * *

"You're son has amazing gifts!" A young maid, with short black hair, said. She was defending a young Jouta.

"He's unnecessary to me now, I want nothing to do with those type of people. I will now probably have to conceive yet another son, someone who will be worthy enough to be able take over this empire for me." An eerie man said, who was wearing a dark red suit, as he rotated his chair 180.

Young Jouta was hiding behind the maid, he didn't know what was going on. But he was scared, he never talked to his father that much, but he didn't like the words that were coming from his mouth.

"You monster! How could you say this about your own blood? He's just a boy, a rather adorable boy! You don't even-" The maid was interrupted

"A monster? Excuse me, If anything I'm not a monster. That child you are protecting. He's a monster. It's people like him that disgust me most in this world... If my superiors got word of this, they'd have a field day. Anyone with an Alice, once they're capable of thinking for them selves. They get dangerous. They all think alike though, them Alice's. Like as if their gods, you'd be surprised at how many people take advantage of their Alice. It's disgusting. I worked my ass off to get where I am. It's unfair to us regular folk to have to work twice as hard. I get rid of unnecessary things, I've done it all my life. You have to make sacrifices for what you want in this life. My damn mother was such a hindrance, I had to leave her ass in that good for nothing village... That village, ahhhh" The man went silent.

"I don't understand any of this, he's your son.." The maid dropped to her knees, she knew there was no way around this. She turned to young Jouta and she hugged him and whispered into his ears, "You're amazing Jouta, don't ever lose that spark."

Than all of a sudden the man stood up from his chair and yelled for his subordinates, "Come and get this wretched lady away from me!"

Two men swung from the doors behind them and grabbed the maid by the hair and we're pulling her away. Jouta was in shock, he was screaming her name but the man in the red suit put his hand on Jouta's shoulder.

"It's okay, my son. She will no longer poison anyone's mind." He said

This was the first time his father ever touched him, so Jouta took this opportunity to grab his hand. And in an instance, he knew everything there was to ever know about his father. He backed away. He had just seen all the horrible things that his father has done.

His father was a ruthless, cold-blooded, murderer. Who was incapable of showing any remorse or compassion. He also knew that maid would no longer be alive in an hour.

"I understand what you have seen Jouta. I know of your, Alice. Or should I say Alice's. But understand this son, I can not have you around these premises, do not come back here once you've left. Shou will take you to my mothers. You will live there for the rest of your days, and you are never to step foot out of it either, do you understand." He was now looking at Jouta, who looked more scared than ever.

Jouta didn't know what to do, he was scared, ashamed, and didn't know what to expect. But he just nodded.

"Be a good good boy at least, and follow these orders. For if I catch you out of that village, I will have to treat you as a threat." Than another man with white hair and glasses came through the doors.

"Take Jouta to my mothers, I have no use for him any more." The man said his final words and he left the room.

"Understood, Mr. Koshimoto." The man with glasses than turned to the boy and smiled.

"I'm Shou Kenji. Shall we go?" He held out his hand towards the young boy.

Jouta was still scared, and he wanted to cry but no tears no came. He didn't know what to make of the situation, but this man didn't appear scary so he reached for the his hand. And again in an instance he knew everything there was to ever know about him. This man wasn't someone to be afraid of, he worked with computers a lot, and had a decent childhood but didn't do anything scary at all, unlike his father. So Jouta tried to force a smile, but it didn't pull through.

Shou knew what the young boy had just seen, one of his co-workers had informed him of his Alice's. He patted the boys head and simply said, "It's okay, I'm just a pencil pusher for your father. I won't hurt you."

* * *

"You don't speak much do you?" Shou asked Jouta, they were in a car driving down a lonely looking highway. The moon was up and Jouta was staring out the window at it. He wanted to assume everything was a dream, but had felt too much to know this was no longer a dream.

"Well, we aren't very far from our destination. You could at least introduce yourself." Shou playfully said.

"M-m-my name is Jouta. I turn 6 tomorrow." The young boy said.

Shou was surprised, but felt sad for the little boy at the same time.

"I wasn't very close with my father either." Shou finally said, "He left me and my mom when I was just a little bit older than you."

Jouta didn't quite understand, but apparently his father wasn't around either.

Jouta put his hand on this man's hand, "I could be your papa."

Shou looked at him, didn't know what to say. Than he just laughed and roughed up his hair, "It's fine Kid! Really, you want to know what I did to make the situation better?"

Jouta shook his head

"I studied really hard in school. And I read a lot of books," Shou pointed to his head, "There's nothing you can do more than make your brain stronger! It really pays off."

Jouta looked at him, he wish he didn't have to part from this nice man. Than Jouta suddenly got tired, he relaxed on the seat again.

"Goodnight, Shou-kun." The young boy quickly drifted off into sleep.

"It was fun meeting you too, kid." He patted his head again.

* * *

Jouta realized he fell asleep, and quickly woke up. But he was no longer in a car, he was in a bed.

"Shou-kun!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, "Shou-kun! Shou-kun!"

"Would you quit all that damn yellin' geez. He didn't say you were going to be noisy. Look I won't tolerate any of this. Clean yourself up. You look like a bum." An old lady stepped in front of him.

He could only assume it was his grandma. "Obaa-chan?" Jouta quietly said.

"Yes, that's me. Now you will be staying here from now on. And you will help around the house like a good boy, you will also be attending school every day. Now go freshen up and I will teach you how to clean." She pushed the boy towards the bathroom, "Now here's towels, I'll be downstairs when your done."

Jouta was now alone in the bathroom, he walked over to the sink. Jouta knew his life from now on would be different. But he wasn't scared any more. He than looked at himself in the mirror and quietly said, "Happy Birthday Jouta Koshimoto."

* * *

**[Awe, so what do you think! Should I do a part two on his past or what? Damn, even I feel sorry for the little kid! Lmao, any ways it's all good though, but Like I SAID! SORRY for the long update :( I will try to make up for it! Alrighty, any ways let me know what you think! And what I should be doing or should not be doing, but until next time, thanks for reading and have a good night/day. ^_^]**


End file.
